IS THIS TRUE?
by Rajat-SoulOfMyBody
Summary: Friends. i tried my best to write this perfectly but im not sure if its perfect or not. so guyz plzzzz read and tell me about it.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n- hello friends. Im trying my hand on cross over story. and i know i should post it as crossover and not as story but i think not many knows about crossover stories so i posted it as story. also if there are mistakes plz forgive and enjoy. And yes ive made some changes. U will get to know about that in story itself. So dear readers enjoy it.**_

_[set after akhri chunauti, after hd is killed]_

_{note- all cid officers were in forks with duo and acp to solve hd's case and to arrest him. So whole team- acp, dr. s, duo, rajat, sachin, vivek, divyana, purvi, dr. t, shreya, vineet, freedy & tasha all were in paris}_

**At hotel abc, in acp's room-**

Acp- come on officers. Pack ur stuff. We have to go back. Today is our flight.

(all exchange sad look. They thought that they will enjoy one or two days here. But what now? )

Abhi- sirrrrr…. . wwweeee

Acp- (confused ) what?

(duo exchange 'u first look' )

Daya- (stammering seeing acp's angry young man look ) siiir we weeerrrre thinkkkinnngg to chill ooouuut annnndd ennnjoy here foorrr onnne orr twwoo dayyys .

Acp- (in loud tone ) what? Hve u gone mad daya? We hve to report back. I cannot allow this. Dcp will kill us if he got news that we are enjoying here.

Sachin- but sir we will tell him that case is not solved yet.

(all give sachin proud look )

Drs- acp i think we should stay here. Afterall we are also humans. We also need some enjoyment, some happy memories in our life.

Acp- (in angry tone ) salunkhe what are u saying?

Drs- comeon acp it would be fun for us (in teasing tone ) and a mini honeymoon for our abhirika , dareya rajvi , vivesha and sachiyana. Uff this list is getting bigger.

(all five couples blush. Acp gives him angry look )

Rajat- (in convincing tone ) sir we will handle dcp sir. Plz sir.

Acp- (with same aym look ) only two days holiday.

(all smile widely. Drs gives acp a side hug. Acp finally smiles )

Acp- sachin, cancel today's tickets.

Sachin- (happily ) yes sir.

Acp- (to all ) now go and get ready. We will first visit famous rainforests.

_[sorry i don't know much about famous destinations so i included this. I hope there will b no problem to digest this]_

All- yes sir.

(and all move towards their room with smile on their faces )

(after nearly 1 hour all leave hotel. They hire cars. After 45 minutes they reach rain forests )

Purvi- (watching greenery ) wow its so beautiful. (holding a flower ) so perfect.

Rajat- (whispering in her ears ) like u.

(purvi blush and all start coughing )

Shreya- (while looking a deer ) wow. See daya a deer. So cute na?

Daya- i agree.

Drs- (to acp ) see i told u na that it will be a mini honeymoon for our lovebirds.

(acp shoots him a look and was going to shower his unpleasant words when he notices something moving in bushes )

Acp- (to all in low tone ) shhh. Someone is hiding behind bushes (loudly ) who is there?

(all eyes were fixed on bushes. Something was moving )

Abhi- (angrily ) just come in front of us u coward.

(and three strangers come out from bushes. One was dark men with curly big hair. Other was beautiful women . She was holding third men's hand who was fair, tall and was having a ponytail )

Women- (to dark men with smirk ) see laurent, this typical human attitude.

Laurent- (smirks ) yeah i can see victoria.

Tarika- how dare u …

Laurent- no no girl (comes closer to her ) dnt show ur anger.

(before abhi could speak drs talks stand )

Drs- what will u do? And btw why were u spying on us? Do u know who we are?

(this time third person{james} speaks )

James- (to his team mates , laughing ) guys always we hear this same questions. Who are u? What do u want? Guys i need some change.

Divyana- (in full angry tone ) shut up u dog.

Victoria- (comes near divyana ) na na girl. Don't dare to do this.

Acp- (to all three ) do u know with whom u are talking? We are cops.

(all three exchange smile. Our officers are confused seeing their expressions )

Lauraent- then it will be more fun to play with u guyz.

(daya goes near him )

Daya- (giving him dangerous look ) enough is enough. (showing his hand ) if u spit one more word then this hand's print will be on ur cheeks.

Victoria- (breathing deeply ) wow (to vivek ) u smell wonderful.

Tasha- mind ur tongue.

(all three smirk )

Purvi- lets not waste time and try our skills on them.

James- (smiling widely ) girl thank god that we are not showing our skills to u all.

(before rajat could take a step ahead, acp shouts )

Acp- no vivek.

Vivek- (pointing gun towards three ) sir plz dnt stop me. Lets just finish this topicccc…. .

(and in a blur gun vanished )

Vivek- (looking his empty hands ) where is the gun? (all are confused because minute ago they saw gun in vivek's hand )

Laurent- (looking gun from all sides ) are u talking about this toy?

(all eyes widen. Al three grin )

Freedy- (in confused tone to acp ) sir this is vivek's gun. When they snatched it?

James- officer we dnt hve to snatch such toys. Even if we don't do this we can stay alive. Existence of these things dont make any difference to us.

Sachin- oh really then lets fight. Lets see who can stay alive. We will not use guns. Because our hands are enough.

Victoria- sure young men.

(and all three exchange evil smile and they were about to proceed when they hear a known voice from bushes. Anyone can tell it was men's voice )

Unknown man- (comes out from bushes ) stop harassing all these people.

(all our officers are confused on seeing some more unknown persons standing in front of them. There were two girls and three men )

James- (now in angry tone ) what the hell are u all doing here?

Laurent- (keeping his hand on james shoulder ) james ….

(james frowns and turns his face to other side )

Laurent- (to all 5 ) hello cullen family. Nice to meet u again. (to all cid officers ) oh let me introduce. (pointing to that same unknown man ) this is dr. carlisle cullen (pointing women standing beside carlisle ) this is mrs esme carlisle cullen ( pointing a boy and girl who were standing holding eachothers hand ) this is mr emmet amd mrs rosalie emmet (lastly pointing third boy ) and this is mr jasper.

Victoria- (to james ) stop behaving like a well mannered businessmen (giving angry look to all 5 ) why cant u stop urself to ruin our moods? And btw we are not in ur area so just mind ur own business.

Rosalie- (with same fierce look ) u all are revealing our truth which we cant allow.

(all our cops give eachother confused look )

James- whats the difference? They are going to die after all.

Abhi- (with anger ) u snatched my words dog.

Carlisle- (to our cops ) officers plz allow me to handle this.

(daya was going to interrupt but acp stops him and nods. All cops are shocked but dnt utter a word seeing acp's angry look )

Carlisle- (to acp ) thank u (to l, j&v ) guys these people are officers. They save others life. Stop harresing them.

Laurent- (politely ) but these are humans so we cant leave them. And these are tourists so why are u so bothered?

Jasper- (with same politeness but strong tone ) because still there is humanity inside us.

Victoria- but we don't hve it. And we don't even want it.

Carlisle- (instantly ) these are our family members.

(all shocked )

James- (laughing ) don't try to fool us carlisle. We know these are indians.

Esme- but that doesn't mean they cannot be our family members. (looking cid team, smilingly ) all those who work for peace and for saving others life are our family members.

Laurent- im sorry mrs cullen but u will not be able to interact even once with your new family members.

Emmet- (goes and stands between cullens and trio ) ok ok. Lets make this simple. Lets fight. One who loose will give up.

Carlisle- no emmet we don't want fights.

Victoria- (giggles ) i think carlisle is scared.

Rosalie- (smiles ) scared? Of what? U all?

Laurent- then tell ur carlisle to accept our challenge. After all it would be fun.

(carlisle was again trying to interfere but esme stops him and then )

Esme- for my husband's respect i will allow my family to accept ur challenge.

Jasper- (smilingly ) thanks esme. (to trio ) ok then lets start. Rosalie u fight with victoria. I and emmet will handle james and laurent.

(rosalie and emmet nos with smile and trio with evil smile takes a step ahead. All our cid officers are super confused and watch whole scenery carefully. Not even a minute is passed after jaspers statement and they see something moving here and there. They cannot see what it was. Carlisle and esme watch cid and give eachother 'now what look' . After five minutes scenery is clear. Cis team sees that emmet was holding laurent's neck and grinning. Rosalie was standing behind victoria with hands wrapped around her nech tightly. And jasper was sitting on james back who was on earth now. James was trying to stand up but jasper's one hand which was near his neck was not allowing him. Jasper gives him winning smile. All cid officers were shell shocked. Carlisle and esme first exchange smile seeing that they won but seeing cid's expression their smile vanishes )

Emmet- (loudly in happy tone ) we won.

Jasper- any doubt?

Rosalie- (with smirk ) no not at all.

Carlisle- (to all fighters ) ok so fight is over

(all three leave their j, v&l )

Carlisle- (continues ) and (to james ) as u said one who loses will give up. So leave these people and go from here.

(james was going to take a step forward but laurent stops him and says )

Laurent- lets leave.

James- but …. .

Laurent- james. They won our given challenge so lets take this easily and move from here. ( to carlisle ) don't worry doc we are leaving.

Rosalie- (folding hands and smiling ) we were not worrying actually.

(victoria frowns. And then after a sec they vanished. All cops are now more confused. Trying to digest all the things which happened in interval of 10 minutes. Cullens can clearly guess what was going on in their minds from their expressions. They come near cid and )

Carlisle- (in polite tone ) i'm sorry officers for all that. Anyways now that we are introduced lets talk at our residence.

(all give each other questioning look )

Emmet- (grinning at their expressions ) don't worry we are vegetarians.

(again all cops look eachother with questioning eyes )

Esme- ( moving her head side to side ) no emmet.

Carlisle- ( to acp ) i belive ur their head. After all this i know it will be difficult to trust me. But still i insist u all to come with us. We will answer ur all questions and will so some chit chat. Because this is surely not a safe place. Not atleat now.

Acp- (without looking his juniors ) i belive u and trust u. (to his juniors ) come on.

(all without saying anything follows him )

(all sat in cullens car which were parked at some distance. They knew that they will need cars because of their alice )

(after nearly 20 minutes they were in front of a big house. All were dumbstruck to see that house. Beautiful and big house. Carlisle , esme smile and emmet grin at their expressions. Rosalie just walks inside without noicing them much. Jasper parks all cars in garage )

Carlisle- (trying to bring them out of their thoughts ) may we?

(all look him, nod and enter inside. First came the living room. It was huge with beautiful walls, neat and clean floor and high ceiling . There photo frames were hanging on walls. There were steps which were in spiral shape. There were three huge sofas and some chairs which were kept perfectly around a table.

Two young men and one beautiful lady with a small girl stood up and welcomed them with smile. Cid team thought they were hearing musical song on hearing voices of that new strangers. Not only their voices , their looks also made them mad. Such a perfect thing can exist? They were widely seeing each and every thing. But vineet was going on looking one of the new stranger who was going on laughing without any reason. Finally they all sat on different seats and then )

Carlisle- (pointing a fair but handsome boy ) he is my son edward cullen

Edward- (still laughing ) hello

Carlisle- (pointing beautiful lady who was beside edward ) she is mrs bella edward cullen.

Bella- (with sweet tone ) hi

(girls present there were feeling jealous of her . She was more than perfect, more than beautiful and more than lovely. They couldn't resist to look their male officers. But carlisle's voice again stopped their train of thoughts )

Carlisle- (pointing other dark man who was having muscles ) and this is our family friend jacob black.

Little girl- (in sweetest complaining tone ) carlisle u forgot me.

(whole cid team could not resist from laughing )

Purvi- (comes near her, sweetly ) who are u little girl?

(bella gets tensed. That little girl easily understands her expressions so )

Girl- (taking bella's hand in her hand ) momy im fine don't worry.

(purvi feels embaressed and lowers her head )

Edward- (clearing things ) she is our daughter rennesme cullen. (with respect ) mam plz lift ur head and don't feel embarresed. Reality is not that which u are thinking.

(rajat smiles on edwards respectful behavior. But other are getting more confused by cullen family's statements. Suddenly a girl enters living room with a huge tray full of fruit juice glasses. She was walking as if she was dancing. All girls again look eachother and then look other male officers and then that girl. She keeps tray on table stylishly and goes near jasper )

Girl- (to all while walking ) hi (after reaching her destination - jasper ) hi baby. (and she kisses him on cheeks )

(all cops starts looking here and there )

Esme- (in strict but still sweet tone, to girl ) alice behave well. Do u remember what carlisle told u?

Alice- ya but he never told that i cannot kiss jasper.

Edward- (irritatingly ) just shut up alice. We have other important things to discuss on.

Carlisle- (sighs and again looks ct{cid team} ) sorry for this all. I know its all weird. Anyways plz take ur drinks.

(all carefully takes their glasses becauses they saw that glasses seemed expensive )

Acp- (trying to talk in soft tone ) so dr. Carlisle what was that all?

(cullens exchange tensed expressions. Ct looks their tensed faces and gives eachother 'there is something wrong' expressions )

**A/n- so guts plz review and tell how was this chap and should i continue? Plzzzz guys review fast fast.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A\n- thannnnnnnkkkkuuuuuu so much SARU, SHILPAM, ROXSTAR, GUEST, GWETLAND, KIA AND NAINA for your reviews. It really means lot. And now here's new chap. Enjoy :)**

ACP starts out trying to talk in a soft voice. He says, "So, Dr. Cullen. What was all that?"

The Cullen's exchange uneasy glances. Ct looks at their tensed faces and immediately turns suspicious, his face conveying that he thinks that there is something wrong.

Carlisle, the ever polite doctor speaks up. "Officers, is it really necessary to know the truth?"

Esme frowns in concern.

"Because this can result in many deaths," she says.

Hearing Esme declare this, the rest give each other confused looks. By now, Freedy thinks that this is really not necessary. He was frightened. But before he could say anything Abhi speaks.

"If we cared whether we died or not, we would not be CID officers," Abhi says, smirking.

Daya's face hardens. "We just want the truth," he says, strongly.

The Cullen's get nervous, not really liking the situation they were in.

"We cannot tell them. If the Volturi came to know about this then he will not leave them or us. They are always watching our every move, waiting for us to screw up," Alice says, looking at Carlisle, clearly nervous.

Jacob speaks up. "You Cullens have saved them from Laurent's coven but now you cannot risk their lives by telling them truth. What was the point of saving them if they were going to die in the end anyway?"

The cops are rather confused and listen carefully to them with a hope to get their at least one of their questions answered. They knew something scary is on its way. But they were ready, like they always were.

Tasha turns to the Cullens and speaks. "Please don't worry about us. We will be fine."

Carlisle shakes his head, knowing that these officers have no idea what they are getting into. "We have to worry. We have to. None of you have any idea of what this can result into."

Sachin exhales. "I realize that we don't know. But we are always ready to face any trouble. Please tell us the truth."

Carlisle sighs and says, "Ok," and turns to Edward and Alice, "Keep your minds busy. Think about something else for now. Don't even think about this all for even a second."

Edward tries to assure him. "Don't worry, Carlisle. There will be no problem from our side." And then Edward leaves with his daughter and Alice. After their departure, Carlisle picks up a pen and paper and in a blink he closes pen's cap. Everyone looks at paper with wide eyes. Before their eyes, the blank paper had now had something written in. They couldn't believe their eyes. Carlisle ignoring their expressions gives the paper to ACP saying, "This paper will answer all your questions. Please read this as fast as possible." Carlisle turns his family and says, "I hope you all blocked your thoughts on this issue. As soon as Aro finds something fishy he will definitely peep into our minds. Let's walk out and give these officers some space."

With this they all walk out. The officers were eager to know the truth. Everyone was wondering the same thing : what was the truth? As soon as Cullens and Jacob leave, ACP stands up so that everyone can see him. He takes the pages in his hands and with deep breath starts reading.

_**Dear CID officers,**_

_**We know that what is going on in your minds. We know each and every question you may want to ask and we understand. I still want to warn you a final time that this all is really not necessary. You may still walk away from this paper and never look back.**_

_**This is really very dangerous for all of you.**_

ACP stops and looks at his officers. They nod for him to continue and he does.

_**Ok, now as you all have decided to face the truth, then we will also cooperate. **_

_**VAMPIRES. Yes, vampires.**_

_**Except Jacob, we all are vampires.**_

ACP's eyes widen. He lifts his face to see his officer's expressions. Everyone has similar expressions. They all seemed horrified. They didn't really know what they were feeling- whether they were surprised, shocked or frightened.

Freedy was almost on the edge of crying. Tasha holds Vivek's hand so tightly, that her nails dig into his palm. Vivek doesn't respond; he still can't believe what he was hearing.

Abhi and Tarika glances at each other, terrified. Vineet had forgotten how to breathe. Shreya's mouth fell open. Daya watches her expression and keeps his hand on her hand and press it lightly.

Divyana presses herself against Sachin, scared. Sachin in order to calm her wraps his arm around her. Rajvi looks bewildered, not really believing that such a thing existed. Drs who was shell shocked starts thinking about how they must have been made.

After watching his officers keenly, ACP starts reading again, taking a deep breath.

_**I hope you all know what vampires are and also hope you all know what we eat or rather, drink. Normal vampires drink human blood but we call ourselves vegetarian; we don't drink human blood because we don't want to be monsters.**_

_**Like humans who need food for living, we need blood. If we don't get it for a week we can't control yourselves and may turn ourselves unwillingly into monsters. But my family and I don't let this happen. Every weekend we go on a hunt. We drink animal's blood for your survival.**_

_**I was alone for a very long time. The first to join our family was Edward, then Esme, Emmett and Rosalie. Let's not forget Alice and Jasper, by far our newest additions to the family. I had realized that Esme was my mate from the beginning. There are many vampires around but they don't reveal their true selves because of the Volturi.**_

_**People like us don't live in a world of democracy. Just like nations have rulers, we have rulers. They are called the Volturi and are the oldest vampires around. They have set rules against vampires to reveal our selves. The three whom you all saw in rainforests were also vampires but not vegetarian.**_

A collective gasp was heard. ACP continued.

_**They were there to drink your blood. We had tried to stop them and succeeded. At least we don't allow them in our area.**_

_**And now about vampires. We are faster than you can ever imagine. We can listen much better than human. We basically have heightened senses. We have strength and beauty which people always talk about. We are cold skinned.**_

_**We also have some special gifts. Emmet happens to have more than the average strength. Alice has the ability to see future because of which we came to know about attack. Edward can read minds, Rosalie has her beauty and Jasper can play with anyone's feelings and emotions. He can calm down a person who is angry. He can make a sad person happy.**_

_**And Bella is a shield. Gifts that work inside your mind do not work on her. Edward cannot read her mind.**_

_**My gift is my knowledge.**_

_**Every vampire starts out being a human, until they get turned by another vampire.**_

_**Bella was human but after getting married to my son Edward, she had gotten pregnant. We never thought such a thing could happen. We had turned her into vampire to save her after birth of Renesmee.**_

_**Renesmee is half human, half vampire. She is still small and isn't old enough to know much on control, so we have to keep her away from humans. But she is more mature than you think. She can control her thirst very well when around humans. So only Bella got worried when purvi came close to Nessie,(Renesmee).**_

_**Now, another thing that may horrify you even more: Jacob is a WEREWOLF. He is half wolf and half human. Ofcourse, there are also more of them. Vampires are their enemies, although, us Cullens are in peace with them.**_

_**Jacob is good friend of Bella's. He used to stand with us against that all kinds of trouble. But after Bella had turned into vampire, werewolves were really angry—they thought that Renesmee was an abomination and was a monster. Jacob intent was to kill Renesmee but instead he imprinted. Imprinting is a connection that occurs for some wolves. When a wolf imprints, it's like the earth is no longer gravitational force, holding you in place-it's the person you imprinted on. You will be anything for this person: a lover, a friend, a protector or even a brother. You can call it love at first sight.**_

_**The wolves understood the intense bond between an imprinted pair and realized that if they were to kill Renesmee, Jacob would be distraught.**_

_**After that everything started falling into place.**_

_**And now we consider Jacob as your family member.**_

_**So this is our history.**_

_**I hope now all your questions are answered now.**_

_**Now after knowing the truth , if u want u all can leave this place . We know how u all must be feeling seeing most dangerous thing in front of ur own eyes. And if u want to stay just call any of us and we will be right in front of u all.**_

_**Carlisle and his family.**_

(acp folds all paper and then look his officers. All were sitting like statue. They were really really very very shocked. They were at loss of words. So finally acp asked)

Acp-so what do u all want?

.

Abhi- sir u are our senior. We will follow u and ur order.

Tarika- sir we should stay.

Rajat- yes sir. We will do what u want.

Freedy- (frightened tone) sir lets leave.

Drs- (angry tone) freedy are u mad? They saved our life. It will not look good and it b rude to leave this way. And he remember he wrote that they are (stops for a while and then) VEGETARIAN. They will not harm us.

Acp-I think salunkhe and tarika are right. They are very kind. It will not suit cid officers to leave this way because of fear. And freedy from whwn u started getting frightened on word death? U remember we always have death in our hands.

(freedy understood and lowered his head in embarresment. He was regretting on what he said in fear. Sachin keeps his hand on his shoulders and smiles to make him feel better. He smiles in return) )

Divyana-acp sir we will stay here.

All-we will not leave.

(hearing this acp gives a proud smile to all his officers and)

Acp-dr. Carlisle? ? ?

(as soon as he called out his name all entered room with normal pace. They did not want to frighten them more. All cops gave them smile and cullens gave them relieved smile)

Carlisle- (to bella) bella make a shield around us all so that aro cannot peep inside our minds.

(bella nods and closes her eyes. After sometime she opens her eyes and says)

Bella- (soft and sweet tone) done.

Edward- (to cid team after hearing their thoughts) we didn't do this before because we wanted to give u all some privacy during revelation of truth.

Alice- (in ringing voice) I hope now ur questions are answered.

(all officers smile)

Esme- (smilingly) it needs good courage to gulp down this truth. U all are very brave.

Acp- we are thankful to u all. U all saved our lives.

Carlisle-officers u all were our inspiration. U all fight for unknoen's life. We fought for our family members. Because u all are our family members now.

(ct smile)

Vineet- (with confused tone to Edward) sir why were u laughing when we entered?

(Edward started laughing lightly on hearing this as if he remembered something funny)

Edward- (still smiling) ill tell u all later. (looking girls present there) it's a boy thing.

(bella narrowed her eyes. All girls gave eachother suspicious look)

Edward- (politely) and plz don't call me sir officer vineet.

(all were surprised that how he knew vineet's name and then beame normal when remembered that Edward can read minds)

Tasha- (excitedly) can u all show us ur abilities.

Purvi- oh yes. Plz show us something.

(all cullens gave 'what to do' look)

Drs- dr. Carlisle we will be glad if u and ur family show us that special abilities.

(Carlisle smiles and signals his family. They nod)

Carlisle- drs we will b glad to show this to u all. Ok so first comes emmet (laughs little) as he is overexcited. Lets go to garden area for this.

(and they all walk to garden area. All stand in semi circle with emmet at centre)

Emmet- (grinning) and the show begins

(and with this he lifts a tree trunk of nearly 200 kg so easily as if he was lifting a pen. All eyes widen on seeing this. Cullens smile at their expressions. After a while)

Carlisle- (to emmet) ok emmet. Time to keep that thing down. (to Edward) ur turn.

Edward- (confused) what will I do?

Emmet- (grinning) tell us what this all are thinking.

(Edward looks Carlisle. He nods. Edwrad goes to centre of that semicircle where emmet showed his speciality) )

Edward- ok then lets start with umm (watching all others) my cute and sweet daughter. She is thinking of playing wolleyball with Jacob (laughs) and again hitting him on his head.

(Jacob frowns and renee smiles)

My wife bella is thinking about what to make today for u all as u all are vegetarians

Rajat- (smirks) like u all.

(all laugh at this. Edward continues)

Edward- (smilingly) emmet as usual thinking what all must be thinking after seeing his skills.

Alice, thinking to change something in all of u. Like what if long hairs of Shreya mam are cutted and what if abhijeet is given a short shirt and black jeans to wear.

(alice smile)

Daya- (to Edward) can u tell what im thinking?

Edawrd- (no smile) u r thinking that what will u feel if u were vampire (sadly) sir u r lucky that u r not monster.

Divyana- u all are not monsters. Monsters are not kind. They kill which u all don't do.

(all officers give her proud look. Cullens smile)

Vivek-tell me na what tasha is thinking.

Edward- (laughing) she is thinking that what if u again marry a beautiful vampire women. (to vineet) I think u r question I need to answer here itself. I was laughing on hearing all female officers thoughts. When they saw Rosalie, alice and bella they wondered if their husbands will (and he burst out into laughter)

(all understood this. All were smiling accept our female officers. Their heads were down with embarresment. All their husbands were smiling on the thought that their wives were jealous and worried because of beauty of those three vampire girls)

Carlisle- (strict but soft tone and with smile) ok Edward. Stop embarresing girls. (to cid team) u all already saw rosalie's speciality-her beauty and alice's vision. So now its jaspers turn. (signals jasper)

Jasper- ok so ill try my skills on mr freedy. He was feeling frightened at first but now excited to know more . I will first make him sad and then happy.

(then he looked deep in freedy's eyes and suddenly freedy started crying badly. All were really amused by this. All smile seeing jasper's ability but vivek gets worried. Jasper sensing his wory makes freedy feel happy. Suddenly freedy starts laughing through tears which were left in his eyes. All cops exchange surprised look smilingly. And then he made him feel normal)

Jasper- (to vivek) calm down officer ur team mate is fine.

(vivek smile)

Purvi- (to cullens) now plz show us ur speed.

(alice comes forward and starts collecting flowers from small plant and then in a sec her hands are emptied. All wonder were flowers gone)

Edward- (smiles, to male officers) u all can look all female officer's head.

(all male cops turn their head to look nearby lady officer's head and they are startled to see flowers on their head. Lady officers donot understand their expressions so in a blink alice vanishes from there. Before they all could guess where she was she returns with mirror. All lady officer look in mirror and stare blankly their heads. They wonder when she clipped flowers on their heads. All male officers smirk at their expressions)

Drs-dr. Carlisle u wrote that u have good brains so we should see that also.

Freedy-drs how can we see his brain?

(all laugh at his innocent question. Acp signals him to keep quite. Carlisle was going to say no but Edward insists so he agrees. Then Edward moves into the house and comes back in a sec with 2 books. He gives it to drs and Rosalie tells)

Rosalie- (with sweet tone) Carlisle will say word to word about whats written inside. Not a difference of comma will be seen.

(drs opens book and its first chap. It reads ' in human body DNA is most important…. ')

Carlisle- in human body DNA is most important…. .

(drs hears him while reading and his mouth fell open when he notices that not a word was missing. He was Xerox copy of book. Then Edward gives him other book ad again same to same words and sentences. All others were studing drs expressions and knew that Rosalie was right. Drs stops Carlisle in middle)

Drs- (smiling widely) brilliant. Mindblowing. U r a gift to medical science. Forks people are lucky enough to have u here.

(Carlisle just smiles and esme gives him proud look)

Rajat- (to Jacob) dr. Carlisle wrote that u can turn yourself into wolf. So can u…

(Jacob smiles and goes far away from the. He starts to unzip his jacket, then shirt and removes his shoes. Lady officers lower down their gaze and their husbands and Edward smile on this. Then Jacob clenches his fist tightly and jumps and during that jump he turns himself into ahuge wolf. All are scraed and step back a little. Jacob comes near renee and renee starts playing with his fur And beating him. He just sits there letting her do whatever she wants and watches others expressions. They were moving their gaze from renee to Jacob and then again to renee. They were bewildered by her such fearless behavior. And cops were able to see curve of wolf's mouth as if he was smiling. They too smile after calming themselves down. Then Jacob goes into bushes and comes back, wears his shirt and jacket and shoes. Then he comes near rajat and smilingly )

Jacob- happy?

(rajat nods and pats his back hard but he knew it will not make any effect on Jacob)

Sachin- (to Jacob) if u don't mind can I ask something?

Jacob- (confused but smiling) oh ofcouce.

Sachin- actually iii waannnteddd…. .

Edward- (in plain and soft tone with smile) he wants to ask that how u imprinted on a baby and fell in love with her. He is thinking about age difference also.

Jacob- (smiles seeing sachin) dnt worry I knew this question will be raised. Actually theory and legends say that when we are born its already written in our fate that on whom will we imprint. We also don't know who is he/she till we meet them. After meeting them we feel we can be anything of them-brother, lover, husband, father, anything what they want.

Edward- (after hearing something) nesty is growing fast. Her rate of growing is also increasing day by day. When normal child who is born with her is 5 year old she will be 9 year old. So now u can see her. She looks like 10 year old girl but if u see her after 2 years she will be like14/15 and after 2 more years, taking into consideration her increase in rate of growing she will be I think 22.

(all are surprised but now it seems getting surprised or shocked became their habbit)

Abhi- hm. Now my turn. (to Edward) how u fell in love with a human?

(Edward and bella exchange smile. All gives abhi smile and are feeling excited to hear their lovestories)

**A/n-so howz it? Next part will be about-edward bella lovestory and little bit of cid lovers lovestory. And much more . So till then review and enjoy other stories. Bye. Love u all. Muahhhhh**


End file.
